Five night's at freddys truth or dare
by SuicidalItaly
Summary: The Fnaf crew is playing truth or dare. Will romance bloom? Will deep secrets be revealed? (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, MAY PICK UP AGAIN)
1. Greetings

NOTE:The characters in this are human and they are around 15 or 16. Dont forget to comment your truth or dare!

The humanized animatronics are standing up in front of a podium. A female host said, "Hi there! I will be going by the name Hina-chan and I am hosting a game of truth or dare with the Five night's at freddy's crew! Say hello everyone!" She pointed to the humans.

Foxy waved his hook. "Arrr, hello there mateys!" Bonnie and Chica both waved and said shyly, "Hi!" Freddy laughed and said, "Hello everybody!" GF, in a fancy yellow suit, said, "Hello dearies~" Then a tall shy clown timidly said, "...hi." The humans were curious, they looked at Her/Him. "Your a quiet one, aren't you?" Hina-chan said. "..." No answer by Marionette. He just hid. "HE'S SHY!" Bonnie teased. Freddy tapped on Bonnie. "Bonnie..." Freddy said, frowny face. "What?" Bonnie turned. "Shut up." Freddy replied. Bonnie turns scared and said, "O-Okay..." And he shutted his mouth. Chica then said, "Does anyone have pizza? I need pizza." Suddenly every human argued and argued until Hina-chan had enough. "SHUTTTTTT UPPPPPP!" She yelled. Crickets chirped, and everyone stopped. Bonnie mumbled under his breath, "She's scarier than Freddy's..." But luckily, Hina-chan didn't hear. "Anyways...you guys know why your here right? Because you guys are going to play truth or dare. Freddy got confused. "When did we agree this?" He said. "You guys didn't. But your going to play. Like it or not, I don't care." Hina-chan replied. "And if I don't?" Freddy's still curious. "Something bad will happen to you. Any more questions?" Hina-chan said. Freddy just went blank. "Good!" She smiled. "I can't wait to see what the people are going to dare you guys..." Chica then said AGAIN in a sparkly happy face, "Will they give me pizza?!" "I don't know Chica they might." Hina-chan answered. Chica smiled. "I hope they do!" Marionette just stands there inside her/his box and says nothing. Goldie then went to the fourth wall. "Well, we'll see you guys in the next chapter!" He waved. Freddy did a star shape on a rubber band and winked, "Don't forget to rate..." Bonnie did a 'tongue face', winking, making a heart shape on his hands and said, "Heart..." Foxy then put his hand and pretended it was a notepad. He smiled and pretended his hook was a pencil. "And review!" Finally, Hina-chan on the right and Chica on the left did what Bonnie did earlier, and waved, "BYE!" And the screen blacks out.

Authors note: Yea I know I changed it but I needed to if I wanted it to stay up. Well I will continue updates after I upload the "fixed" chapters. I hope you guys have a great Easter!


	2. Confessions and singing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The screen appears from the tv and the female host waved, "Hello guys! Welcome back to Five nights at freddys truth or dare!" Freddy and Goldie lip synced, "Hello." Foxy was excited he waved his hook left to right fast. "Yarr! Hello again lads and lassies!" Bonnie and Chica made a peace sign and said with blushes, "Hi!" Marionette, the shy one, just appeared out of his box slowly and just waves, not saying anything. "So I have a couple truth's and dare's and a couple comments for you guy's. So the first truth goes to Chica." Hina-chan announced, pointing to Chica. "Yay!" Chica raises her hands in the air with a smile. "Chica, what is your favorite type of pizza?" The host said after the question pops up in front of Hina-chan like if it was a comment section. "ALL OF THEM!" Chica yelled, flapping her arms like if it was an anime dance. "Well that would explain your obsession with pizza...Ok Foxy you have a dare!" Hina-chan pointed to Foxy. "Yarr! What be me dare?" Foxy got anxious. "You have to sing 'A Pirate's Life' for me and everyone from Pirates of the Caribbean." Hina-chan read the dare that's below her after it popped up. Foxy did a "wut" face. "You be kidding right?" He said, doing a 'are you kidding me' face. "Nope." Hina-chan shaked her head. "I hate ye all." Foxy did a frowny anime face (TTT_TTT). Freddy gets his iPhone, goes to the camera app, and starts recording. "This gonna be good." He said to himself in a sneaky face.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char and enflame and ignite.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Foxy panted after singing a good pirate song. "Yarr...huff...that was tough as a hard chest!"

Hina-chan clapped and exclaimed, "That was great Foxy!" Foxy replied, flattered, "Thank ye lassie..." Suddenly he stopped panting when he grew an angry face like he's about to rip Bonnie's face off. "FREDDY DELETE THAT!" Freddy shook his head. "No!" He said. Foxy then raised his hook and fumed. "FREDDY FAZFUCK YE CAPTAIN IS SPEAKING TO YOU TO GIVE ME YE DAMN PHONE!" He yelled so loud, Freddy still doesn't want to, so he said this simple, "No!" While Foxy tries to reach for it, Freddy raised his hand with his phone saying that. After, Goldie said, "Freddy, send the video to me! I wanna see how sucky Foxy is!" Freddy replied, "Will do." He sended the video with a tap on a phone. Foxy did the TTT_TTT face again and said in a frowny voice, "I hate ye all..." He crosses his arms. Hina-chan did the sweat drop anime face and comforted him with a rub on the back while Foxy does the -_- face. "It will be okay, Foxy..." She said. Marionette then snickers at the sight of a dejected Foxy and hides again.

"Okay! Next dare is for Foxy again!" Hina-chan announced. Foxy did the O_O and yelled, stomping his boots. "OHH! WHAT DO ME HAVE TO DO NOW?!" Foxy yelled. "Whoa, calm down! Your dare is to the Chubby Bunny Challenge! Oh yeah guys, Happy Easter!(Even though it's not Easter any more)" Hina-chan said. Bonnie suddenly bursts into laughter and teases, "FATTY FOXY!" He said, bursting those words. Foxy didn't mind, did a depressing face and said, "give me the marshmellows..." With sarcasm. Hina-chan laughed quietly and gave the marshmallows to Foxy saying, "Here's your marshmellows, Foxy! Good luck!" Foxy then raises his hook again with force. "BUT IF ME SEE ANYONE WITH THE PHONE OUT I WILL BREAK IT WITH THIS HOOK!" He glared at Freddy.

He starts the challenge by munching a marshmellow. Hina-chan and the others are counting. "1..." Hina-chan counts. Foxy munches another one. "2..." Freddy did a peace sign saying that. Foxy munches another. "3...TRIANGLE!" Chica mentions. "Don't mention it. Hehe...he looks fat...FOUR!" Bonnie counts. "5..." Goldie raises his hand. Foxy then looked like as if he was about to vomit, but kept going. "6...7...8! Good job Foxy!" Hina-chan claps. "Thank ye..." Foxy gulped a lot of jet-puffed marshmellows.

"Okay! It's truth time and it goes for Chica! Chica, do you like Foxy?" Hina-chan announces the question. Freddy then gets serious all of a sudden. Chica then answers, "I like Foxy as my best friend!" Freddy relaxes.

"Okay! Next thing is that Marionette has a shoutout! 'Dude you are awesome!'"Marionette answers by just a nod, meaning thanks.

"Now it's dare time again! Freddy, watch a walkthrough of Five Nights at Fuckboys!" Hina-chan announces. "Already have...I sound like shit." Freddy answers. "That's because ye color is shit! YAR HAR HAR!" Foxy teases. "SHUT IT!" Freddy yells in front of his face. "Me is only speaking thee truth, Freddy!" Foxy confessed. Bonnie and Goldie then laughed at Freddy for being stupid and Foxy for being a pun. "Shut up! All of you!" Freddy points from Foxy to Goldie.

"Okay, enough teasing Freddy. The last 2 things are for Bonnie-" Hina-chan does a O_O face when Bonnie gets anxious. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Bonnie jumps. "Shut up and let me speak!" Hina-chan yelled. Bonnie then goes blank and shuts up. "*cough* Why are you always at the door?!" Hina-chan points. "I just wanna say hi..." Bonnie answers.

"Okay last dare. Bonnie, you have to go to a public bathroom with the doors open. "Okay." Bonnie does the dare. "Private rooms are better." He said. After, Hina-chan tells Bonnie to come out. "Okay Bonnie! You can come out now." She said. "Okay." Bonnie comes out.

"Okay guys, time to say goodbye!" Hina-chan waves. Marionette does the same thing. Chica then said, "Don't forget to rate! How do you do a star rubber band? I forgot." She does the sweatdrop face. "Ugh..." Freddy replied with groan. Bonnie then did hearted with his fingers saying, "Heart..." Foxy, calming down, said with his hook up, "Review! Or else ye be hooked!" Goldie and Freddy then lip-syncs again, 'Goodbye.' The screen then blacks out and...ads come by (XD).

Authors note: Only one more chapter to fix then I can make chapter four!


	3. Freddy's Depression

Disclaimer:I own nothing! If I did two of these characters would be married!

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Five night's at freddy's truth or dare lets get started. The first truth goes to Bonnie. You know people think your a girl right?" Hina-chan announces, saying the truth question. Bonnie just stands there and says, "Yes, but i'm male and if I have to, I will prove it-" He gets cutted off when Freddy says, "That's not needed Bonnie! We ALL believe your male!" Hina-chan swishes her head with her hand to clear the thought out, or else everyone will argue. "Okay...Next! Chica, you have to do the chicken dance!" She announced the dare. "Okay!" Chica does the dare.

1 minute later...

"Okay Chica your done!" Hina-chan said. She then yells, "GOLDIE! GET OUT HERE! YOU HAVE A DARE!"

The deep-voiced yellow human came out and said, "Damn woman! No need to yell. What's my dare?" "Describe everyone with ONE word." Hina-chan says the dare. Goldie then walks, stops, and points everytime he meets his humans. "Ah, okay...Foxy, Weird...Freddy, Gay..." Freddy then did a O_O face with the tears on the bottom shocked, saying, "W-W-WHAT?" Goldie then continues, without attention for Freddy and points at Chica. "Chica, Kind...Marionette, Quiet...Bonnie, Creepy..." Bonnie spits raspberry after what Goldie just said. He then points to Hina-chan. "Loud-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hina yelled. "See my point?" Goldie said. Hina-chan sighed, "Let's just continue...Freddy, here's a truth. 'Why do you hang in the girls' bathroom?'" "I don't! The only one of us that goes in there is Chica!" Freddy acted serious. "Uh huh..." Hina-chan does sarcasm. Freddy smells it and yelled, "IM NOT A DAMN PERVERT!"

"Sure your not...Foxy you have a dare." Hina-chan continues. "What it be, me matie?" Foxy got curious, calmed down during breaktime. "For the rest of this chapter you can only say 'Donuts are life'." Hina-chan announces. "..." No answer with Foxy, just a blank face.

"Okay next! Bonnie, use a sword and fight through your fan girls and say Sparta." Bonnie's pupils then go small. "Why sparta?" He asks. "I don't fucking know just do it!" Hina-chan answers. "FINE!" Bonnie then gets out of the screen and comes back with a bunch of fangirls, screaming, "This...is...SPARTAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!" He then crashes. Foxy wanted to say 'Arr that be hurting a lot, matie,' but instead he said his dare, "Donuts are life." Three minutes later of 'Ooooh, that's gotta hurt' comments, Bonnie came back panting, no injures, just hurt. "There, i'm done." He said.

"Freddy, you have a comment!" Hina-chan did a happy face. Freddy then brightens up. "WHAT?" He said in a happy tone. She announces the comment. "I hate you Freddy :)" he then goes back to sadness. He flips the solo and says, "I fucking hate you too!" Freddy shouts with hands.

The host sweatdrops. "Calm down, Freddy...Foxy, you have to wear a..." She stops. "Donuts are life?" Foxy is trying to say 'Wear what? A shadie?'. "A poofy pink dress and run around in it in public...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hina-chan reacts. "DONUTS. ARE. LIFE?!" Foxy is trying to say 'IM GOING TO KILL YOU'. "Just put the damn thing on and it will be over soon..." Hina-chan hands the pink dress for the donut fox. Foxy crosses his arms, already in the pink poofy dress. "Foxy you have to do it..." Hina-chan demands. Foxy doesn't want to say 'Donuts are life'. "If he puts that thing on wouldn't his junk kinda sorta fall out?" Goldie asks. "That's just nasty Goldie..." Bonnie did a disgusted face. "Shut up! It's an honest question!" Goldie slaps Bonnie for fake. Foxy then sighs and did the dare.

Tick tock tick tock...

"He's going to kill the person that dared him this..." Bonnie said, scared. "That person better hope Foxy doesn't find him..." Goldie says. Foxy comes back in and takes off the dress and gives everyone a death glare.

"Chica, you got pizza from Solo!" Hina-chan announces a prize. "PIZZZZAAAAA!" Chica screams when she saw a slice of delicious pizza. "CHICA CALM DOWN!" The host shuts her up. Chica then shuts up and eats the pizza like a monster. "Damn that's why you guys keep the pizza away from her..." Hina-chan said doing an annoyed face.

"Foxy, you were given gun to shoot Freddy. Will you shoot him?" Hina-chan announces the dare for the donut one. Foxy shakes his head and is in terror when he had a gun on his hand that he doesn't wanna drop it and trigger it at the same time.

"Freddy, you have a truth." Hina-chan announces the truth. "What?" Freddy gets curious. "How does it feel having people prefere Foxy over you?" Hina-chan asks for the Froxy fans (aka Freddy x Foxy). Freddy scratches the back of his head and blushes. "I honestly dont know..." He answers without struggle. "Well it's the moment you have all been waiting for, Freddy..." Hina-chan loves Froxy. "What?" Freddy widens cause she knows. "Who is your crush?" Hina-chan raises her voice like she REALLY wants to know. "I dont have-" Goldie then stops Freddy. "Yes you do! He is in this room!" He yells for the audience and Freddy. "HE?" Chica said while munching. "Donuts are life?!" Foxy blushes, blank. "Freddy are you-" Bonnie cuts the shy clown off by teasing, "FREDDY'S GAY! HAHAHA!" He bursts into laughter. "Shut up!" Freddy slaps Bonnie. "SO WHO IS IT?! I BET IT'S FOXY!" Bonnie continues, no harm. Freddy facepalms. "...I fucking hate you all..." He ran off, still blushing. Foxy then goes wide. "D-donuts are life?!" Foxy blushes. "Oh it looks like we ran out of time we will see you guys in the next chapter!" Hina-chan waves and the show goes to ADS.


	4. Very first couple!

I own nothing!

Hina-chan comes up stage and waves with a happy face. "Hello everybody! I'm back! did you miss me?!"

... The answer are just cricket sounds.

A sweatdrop came out of her and touched the back of her head. "Well...at least the crickets missed me...anyways-FREDDY QUIT BEING DEPRESSED! OR ILL STICK THAT PURPLE DUDE OVER THERE ONTO YOU!" She said when she saw Freddy acting like a baby. Freddy went rocking back and forth, saying, "F-Foxy knows..." And made stammering noises. Chica looked at Marionette. "Is Freddy okay?" She said. The shy humanized puppet responded timidly, "I'm...not sure...".

Hina-chan coughs to clear throat and said, "anyways let's get started!" She shuffled the Truth or Dare cards and picks one. "Okay, listen up everyone!" She raises the card. Everyone looks at her. "Okay! So everyone needs to try to s-summon bloody Mary?!" Her eyes widened when she said 'summon Bloody Mary?'. "why would you give them a dare like that?! WHY?!" She said, turning pale. Chica stepped up, shivering and said, "D-do we have to summon...it?" She can feel her heart beating fast like as if she was about to panic like a chicken. "...Yes." Hina-chan squeaked with a (o_o) face. Bonnie stomped with fear. "DAMNIT! I don't really want to die today!" He said, making a fist gesture. "Yea well I didn't want to wear a stupid pink dress or say donuts are life but I had to. So suck it up laddie." Foxy said with an 'I don't care' face. "Cross dressing is not as bad as summoning bloody Mary!" Bonnie said. "How about I put a dress on ye and figure out how much you like it!" Foxy rubs both his hand and hook together. Bonnie didn't answer, he only stared at the humanized fox being evil, thinking he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Cmon everybody!" Hina-chan shoves everyone in the bathroom and hears the screams of terror. 2 minutes later, she opened the door and lets everyone out. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She said. The humans then gives her a death glare. Hina-chan scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously. "Hehehe...um next truth or dare!"  
She shuffles the truth or dares. "Ah here's one! Marionette gets a piggyback ride from someone!"

Marionette looks at Bonnie timidly. Bonnie sighs, shakes his head no, but then smiles a bit and says "Yes, i'll give you a piggy back ride." Marionette smiled and gets on Bonnie's back. Bonnie can't feel Marionette's weight. "Man do you eat anything? Cuz you're really light." He said, while doing the dare. Marionette then blushed and hits Bonnie on the head like a feather. "D-dont talk about my weight i-idiot..." He said. Bonnie snickers and puts down Marionette. "There what's the next dare?" Bonnie asks.

The female host shuffled her cards and picked a truth card. "Foxy! Now that you Freddy likes you do you like him too? We're all dying to know."

Everyone looked at Foxy. "W-well...I uh..." He twiddles his fingers. "I um..D-dont hate him..." He covers his now blushing face. Freddy gasped and said, "Foxy...you love me too?! I'm so happy!" He ran to the human fox and hugs him tightly. Foxy hugs back, blushing. "Awww!" The froxy audience said in awe. "..." No answer for the Foxica shippers (Foxy x Chica), they just stared.

"Aww how cute! Our first couple! OK on to the next dare! Goldie get over here!" Hina-chan said. Goldie steps up. "Jesus Christ this woman's going to make me go deaf... What do you want? Do I finally get dare?" He said, like he's been stressed out. "Aw has someone been feeling left out?" The host said it like it's serious. Goldie doesn't want to answer. "...anyways what do you want?" He asks, arms crossed. "Kiss Bonnie." Hina-chan reads the dare card. Goldie then does a 'wtf' face. "...Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say to kiss Bonnie?!" He probably hates kissing. "Yep." The replies. Goldie sounded stressed. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He yells, raising his arms. "Nope. Now go." Hina-chan does the 'shoo' gesture with a 'go now face'. "AGGH!" Goldie rages. He went over to Bonnie. "Goldie? What are you do-mmh!" Bonnie gets smooched. Goldie pulled himself away. "There!" He said, walking away blushing "huh?" Bonnie tilts his head, blushing like he doesn't know what just happened.

"Cute! Next! Foxy you have to say 'in my bed' after every sentence you say." Hina-chan reads the dare. Foxy does a :O face with his raising hook and hand. "Fuck AGH IM GOING TO RIP YE DAMN EYES OUT!" He said with a demonic deep pirate voice. His lover Freddy glares at him and sighs. "Foxy just say it..." He said. Again, Foxy gives the same death glare at the audience.

"Okay...Bonnie, sing That Bitch Came Back!" The host reads the dare. "Okay..." Bonnie clears his throat and started to sing.

After singing and cursing the B word for two minutes...

"Good job Bonnie! Next! Chica do you like yaoi!?" Hina-chan reads another dare. Chica then runs to the front of the stage. "YESSSSSSSS!" Chica shouts, suddenly stares at Freddy and Foxy holding hands. "Ok..." The host said, kinda shocked at the human chicken's answer.

"Foxy, you got a bag of gold from a fan!" She said with a happy face. Foxy doesn't want to say "thank ye IN MY BED" so he just smiles a bit and takes it. He was about to say "IM RICH IN MY BED! YES IN MY BED!" But instead he just does a :T face. "Make us pizza! And make it pepperoni and olives!" The host says. Foxy shrugs his shoulders, goes to the kitchen, came back 10 minutes later with pizza." He wanted to say "Here's the pizza IN MY BED" but instead he just shows it to the host. "How the hell...oh well!" The host takes a slice and eats.

"Marionette, say something!" She said, reading another dare. Marionette looks at her with a 'why' face. "Cause...I said to..." The host replies. Marionette turns a bit pale and more timid. He shook his head to indicate no.

"Damn...Looks like we ran out of time!" Hina-chan said, looking at her watch.

"Please follow!" Chica said with glee.

"Rate...in my bed..." Foxy says it like a groan, raising his hook a tiny bit with a -_- face.

"And review!" Bonnie winks.

"See you all later in next chapter!" The host waves goodbye and the screen goes out.

Important author's note: I am so sorry you guys waited this long for this chapter. The reason that I haven't updated it's because I have lost a lot of family members. I also was having trouble with school and with relationships. Thank you for being kind to read this and wait so patiently. It means a lot to me. Since it's summer I'm going to try to update a lot more. Well that's all I have to say bye!


	5. Crushes! Kisses! And honey!

Note!: Once again the characters in this are HUMANS

The audience starts clapping as the TV returns to the show. "Hey guys! Before we get the show started, I want to tell you guys something important! I am not doing truth or dare with the Purple Guy, the cupcake, Jeremy, Mike, Fritz, Springtrap, or the Toys. When this one ends, I will make a sequel with those characters! And the nightmares might be in there to so stay tuned! Now let's get this started! Chica, you get the first dare! Listen to Nyan Cat for an hour!" The host says like she's back for action. When she said each character, the pictures of those characters popped up. Chica puts on her headphones. "Um...ok." She pulls out her phone with a pizza case and starts doing the dare.

"Okay, while she's doing that...Foxy! You have a dare to watch the first 5 minutes of a Spongebob episode." Hina-chan points at Foxy. He finds a TV out of nowhere next to him, pulls out the TV remote with his left hand (cuz his hook is on the right hand. Look it up.) and searches the first episode. "Arr, as long as it isn't as bad as Twilight." He said while clicking buttons. After, he found it and watches it. The first thing that made him already obsessed with the show is the intro.

"Are ye ready kids?" The pirate on the frame said.  
"Aye Aye, Captain!" The kids chanted.  
"Are ye ready KIDS?" The pirate toned his voice a bit.  
"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" Foxy and the kids shouted.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the tree?" The pirate sings.  
"Actually, this is entertaining! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Foxy wags his tail and uses his right hand, or hook, to open his eyepatch and enjoys.

Hina-chan clutches her heart with a pale face. "Well...that actually surprised me." She said. She moved on with the next card. "Freddy, I have a question! Do you like honey?"  
Freddy answered, "No, but Goldie does, thanks to Winnie The Pooh." Goldie blushes and says, "Shut up, that's my childhood that made me eat honey." Freddy snickers.

"I don't blame you. Honey is gross in my opinion." Hina-chan said and moved on to the next card. "Marionette! Someone was messing with your music box and swapped the music with Nyan Cat!" Marionette rose with dark aura surrounding him and says something with timid anger, "Do you know what h-happens to p-people who mess with my music b-box? They die...so don't touch it again." Marionette then goes back in his box, upset.

"Holy s***...Marionette can be scary..." Hina-chan reacts at his dare and looks at her watch. "It's been about an hour...which reminds me..." She went to Chica as she already took her headphones off, hypnotized.

She dreamed like she's in space, singing and riding the nyan cat on a rainbow. "Nyan Nyan Nyan Meow Meow Meow..." Chica sings. Hina-chan snaps her fingers in front of her face with no beak. "Hey! Chica!" She snaps. The hypnotizing imagination stops. "H-huh?" Chica shakes her head to snap out of it. "Who's your crush?" Hina-chan reads the truth card. "U-ummm..." Chica blushes and whispers it with two hands covering her ears.

"Really? Ok." Hina-chan doesn't want to embarrass anyone like what happened to Freddy and Foxy. "Hey Bonnie! You can only say 'Im gay' for the rest of this chapter." Hina-chan reads the dare card. Bonnie suddenly flips her off at the side of the stage. The audience gasped. Luckily, the host quickly revived and did the finger. "F*** you too. Marionette, do whatever you wanted to do to the others." Marionette slowly rose up and walks over to Freddy. He hugs him. Freddy waves for a thank you. Next the shy clown walks up to Bonnie and calms him down with a kiss. His cheeks blushed. Then for Chica he pets her head. Chica smiles. Last for Foxy...oh wait, he's busy. So all he did is touch his hook. Foxy didn't notice. Suddenly when 5 minutes is done, he turns off the remote. "Eep!" Marionette squeaks and quickly goes to his box.

"Aye, what me missed?" Foxy asks. "Just a bit of truth and dare, that's all." Hina-chan answers like it's normal here. "And aww! How cute! Freddy, you have to dress up in a pink dress and scream, 'I'm Princess Peach!'" She chuckles. "..oh god this will be funny!" Freddy does the (TTT_TTT) face with a gloomy blue background and mutters under his breath, "Life." He puts on the dress and yells, "IM PRINCESS MFING PEACH! FEAR ME!" He opens his arms, showing two of his hands wide apart. Hina-chan starts laughing her a** off with Foxy and the audience. Freddy takes his dress off. "There." He said with a (-_-) face.

The host sheds a tear. "Ahh that was funny. Foxy, you have to kiss Goldie and Bonnie!" Freddy suddenly hears the dare and wraps a protective hand around Foxy's waist. "He's mine...you can't kiss him...only I can." He said with confidence and kisses Foxy.

Hina-chan can't help but look at her favorite couple together. She squeals, "I love you two as a couple! Okay our next card is a comment! It says 'Marionette, your awesome!' and 'Bonnie, you rock!'" She reads the card. "W-Why...thank y-you..." Marionette smiles shyly and hides in his box again. "I sure am a rockstar! If I had my guitar, which is in the backstage." Bonnie scratches at the back of his head with a (*^^) face.

Anyways, looks like we ran out of truth or dares. We'll see you next time!"

"Favorite!" Foxy raises his hook and makes his left hand curve. He connects them together to make a heart.

"Follow." Freddy says, no gestures. He's probably depressed about the other dare.

"Review..." Goldie puts his palm out and pretends his finger is a pencil.

"Tell us what to do next!" Bonnie peaces.

"Make it easy and funny! Um...or whatever the host likes!" Chica smiles

Everyone waves. "Bye!"

The TV screen goes out


	6. Freddy has weird taste buds

The audience claps as the screen returns to the show. "Hello everyone and welcome back to another truth or dare! Let's get started shall we?" The female host said and shuffles through her cards. She picked a random card and got a dare for every humanized animatronic.

"All of you have to eat a spoonful of Vegemite!" She announces the dare. The humanized animatronics answered her with shock. "What?!" Chica gets freaked out and has a O_O face with lines under her eyes. Freddy and Bonnie both have the same face and said, "Why?!" But then Freddy noticed Marionette imitating him to his right. "..." They both stared at each other. "Ew, that tastes like shit. NASTY! Next..." Goldie yawns and does a 'bleh!' face. Suddenly the vegemite, opened and ready to eat, appeared, just sitting on the center of the stage, on top of a tall and small table. Freddy walks over, grabs the spoon, and takes a spoonful. He smacks his lips to taste. "...it's actually OK..." He said, eyes rolling to his right. "Then eat my share damnit!" Goldie yells with no patience. "Just take a fucking spoonful and get over with it!" Hina-chan points at the Vegemite with the used spoon. "I cleaned the spoon with my shirt, don't complain." Freddy does a thumbs up at Goldie with a neat smile with teeth. Everyone sighs, walks over, grabs the clean but used spoon, and eats the vegemite. Their reactions was full of complaints. Goldie suddenly feels his face go red and held his neck. "Oh my fucking god that was disgusting..." Goldie coughed and gagged like he was about to barf. "ILL BE BACK- URK!" Goldie runs to the bathroom. "I need to eat pizza to get this taste out of my mouth...eww!" Chica runs to the kitchen then comes back out with pizza and eats the whole thing. "Mmm...much better!" She did a 'delicious!' face. "Aye, Foxes and pirates don't eat this...instead of picking it up, it be time to eat it. Blargh..." Foxy points at his tongue. "YEAST! Yeast everywhere in my mouth! Yuck! Oh shit!" Bonnie stares at the ingredients while doing his reaction.

Hina-chan shuffles her cards. "Okay that dare was a little rough for you but now we got another dare! Chica, you need to read some fanfiction!" Chica pulls out her phone with a pizza case. "Okay!" She starts to read some yaoi. "Ooh, this is interesting!" Chica kept reading in her head.

The host shuffles her cards again. "While she's doing that...Goldie, did you steal someone's hairbrush?" Goldie came back from the bathroom. "Wow, how did you know I was brushing my hair?" Goldie crosses his arms. "Besides, don't you know you shouldn't share hairbrushes? Or at least be careful with who you share them with?" Hina-chan glares at him. "You don't need to be a wuss, Goldie..." Goldie opens his mouth with anger. "I'm not a wuss! I'm a golden person! And you need to shut the fuck up because that is not nice!" He looks away and does a 'humph' sound. "...eww...tastes g-g-gross..." Marionette tries to hide his face of disgust. Luckily, he's a puppet, his face stays the same.

Hina-chan rolls her eyes and shuffles her cards again. "Anyway..." She finds another dare. "Foxy, you have to eat Chica's cupcake..." Foxy "Uh, nah, me good...Me don't feel like dying today. Pirates like ice cream better." Foxy answers, bored on the podium. Chica heard what the dare is and looks up from her phone during the middle of finishing her dare. "Touch my cupcake and you won't wake up when you go to sleep tonight..." She said with her eyes averted. She glares at Hina-chan. "Don't let him and he'll be safe..." The host stares at her back. Chica went back to her dare and her eyes is back to normal.

"M'kay...Bonnie listen to let it go airhorn version." Hina-chan pulls out an MLG dare card. "NOOO I hate that song!" Bonnie covers his ears. "Well I don't give a fuck if the fans want it or if the fans get it, now listen to the damn song and QUIT your complaining." The host said with anger. "UGH!" Bonnie pulls out his phone with a guitar case and looks up the song, doing the dare.

2 minutes later...

"Well?" The hosts wants his review.

"It's...better than the original...but-" Bonnie covers his ears when the song gave one last LOUD and long airhorn. "ONNNNNNNNN!" The airhorn bursted with Elsa yelling. "The cold never bothered me anyway..." Elsa slams the door with an airhorn. "But loud...ouch." Bonnie stops listening to it and puts his phones away.

"Freddy, play the impossible game. Not Geometry Dash, the Impossible Game." Hina-chan pulls out ANOTHER dare card. "To you audiences, I DON'T play it because it makes me angry so I don't give a fuck to this dare, okay?" She glares at the audiences. "Let's move on."

"Okay..." Freddy goes to the computer and plays the game.

1 minute later...

"NO! NOOO! I was almost there...GRR fuck this shit...Geometry Dash is better but THIS version drives me NUTS." Freddy rants and quits the game. "Next time, the one who dared me to play this...PICK THE BETTER ONE!" Freddy stomps to the bathroom. "I'll be back..." He closes the door.

"Well, a dare's a dare. So...who do you have a crush on...Bonnie? Tell me~" Hina-chan's expression turns into love. "Finally, a truth card." She glares at us again with a -_- face.

"U-ummm..." Bonnie scratches at the back of his head nervously. He isn't blushing though. Marionette peeks up on his box and looks at Bonnie. He is hoping. "Nobody really..." Bonnie shrugs. When the puppet hears this, he gets up and walks out of the room with a depressed aura. He sighs with sadness. "Your an idiot..." Chica looks at Bonnie, shocked. "W-why?" Bonnie looks back at Chica. Bonnie doesn't answer. At the backstage, Freddy just got out of the bathroom and notices Marionette floating with sadness, sighing. "Marionette..." Freddy follows him.

"Well...that's all we have now! This looks like a sad ending for a reason but...we'll make it better! See you next time! Bye!" The hosts waves. She looks at the others. "Well?" Only a few answers came in. Freddy and Marionette are missing. Bonnie's not in the mood.

"Tell us what to do next." Foxy said.

"Please...no more challenges..." Goldie said.

"Aye, Goldie, ye be making them dare us to do more! What have ye done?" Foxy stares at him with his hook raised up.

"Bored." Goldie yawns.

Chica looks around and notices nobody is happy. "Sigh...follow, favorite, and review!" Chica waves. "Bye!"

The screen blacks out.


End file.
